The transmission (sending and receiving) of service messages (multimedia messages, short messages) to a telecommunications device (for example, a mobile telephone, a cordless telephone consisting of a base station as well as at least one mobile unit, a fixed network telephone, a fax unit, a Personal Computer, a server, etc.) and in the reverse direction from the telecommunications device is a communications service which is to be distinguished with regard to the information content transmitted with the messages (for example, text, multimedia content such as audio/video data (ring tones, screen savers), graphics, programs, etc.) and which first penetrated the mobile radio area and, as a result of widespread acceptance, is now gradually establishing itself in the fixed network area. Of the multiplicity of services offered in the mobile radio network (such as the “Short Message (Messaging) Service (SMS)”, the “Enhanced Message (Messaging) Service (EMS)”, the “Multimedia Message (Messaging) Service (MMS)”, “Instant Messaging”, “Over The Air Activation (OTA)”, “E-mail”, etc.) developments in the fixed network, as in the mobile radio area, appear to be moving towards the SMS and MMS communications services playing a greater role. While the SMS service is already standardized for the mobile radio area and also for the fixed network area (for GSM: ETSI TS 100 942 V7.0.0, Release 1998; for ISDN/: ETSI ES 201 912 V1.1.1, Release January 2002) the same only applies for the MMS service for the mobile radio area (cf . . . :3GPP TS 22.140 V4.y.z; stage 1 and 2; Release 4), by contrast with the fixed network area where standardization activities are currently in progress (cf.: ETSI DES/AT-030023 V0.1.0, November 2003).
The SMS service in the fixed and mobile network is a point-to-point service and is identified by its pure push functionality; i.e., the content of the short message (SM), of which the length is a maximum of 160 bytes, is sent by the Short Message Service Center (SMSC) to the telecommunications device and as a rule consists of text data, with the connection setup being initiated by the service center. Whereas the SMS service in the mobile radio area between the telecommunications device and the Short Message Service Center is a connectionless process in that the short message is transmitted over a signaling channel without a user channel. connection being set up, the execution sequence of the SMS service in the fixed network is connection-oriented in that the user channel connection is established between the telecommunications device and the Short Message Service Center. The short message is then sent over the channel by implementing the service feature Calling Line Identification (CLI), which is referred to as Calling Line Identification Presentation (CLIP), through FSK and/or DTMF signaling (Frequency Shift Keying or Dual Tone Multiple Frequency).
For the MMS service, which is handled in the mobile radio network like the SMS service as a connectionless process via a WAP transport path (use of the Wireless Application Protocol), a different mechanism is used in the fixed network:
For sending a Multimedia Message (MM), for which the size is basically unlimited, but is currently restricted to around 100 kbytes, and in which, for example, text, multimedia content, such as audio/video data (ring tones, screen savers), graphics, programs, etc. (in short text, audio and/or video data) can be contained, a notification message, known as the MMS notification, is initially again sent connection-oriented to the telecommunications device, which informs the telecommunications device that there is a multimedia message at the multimedia message or Multimedia Message Service Center (MMSC). This is done using a push service; for example, the SMS service. Subsequently, unlike the process for receiving a short message, a further connection setup must be initiated by the telecommunications device to the Multimedia service center to receive the content of the multimedia message.
For submission of a multimedia message which is transferred, for example, by a transmitter (a transmit device of a transmit terminal, embodied as a multimedia message source) to an addressee (a receive device or an addressee terminal embodied as a multimedia message sink) or which, formulated in very general terms, is in a Multimedia Message Service Center, by contrast to the Short Message Service, in which the content of the short message is sent to the addressee or the addressee terminal, in which case the connection setup is initiated by the Short Message Service Center, a notification message, known as the MMS notification, is first sent which informs the addressee or the addressee terminal that there is a multimedia message at the Multimedia Message Service Center. The notification message is transmitted via a push service in this case. Whereas for the transmission of the notification message in the fixed network the Short Message Service is preferably used as a push service, the notification message in the mobile network is transmitted based on a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) service, which particularly represents the framework for Internet access from mobile wireless communicating subscribers, by a special WAP push message.
Subsequently, by contrast with the short message service, a connection setup from the addressee or addressee terminal to the Multimedia Message Service Center is initiated in order to receive the content of the multimedia message. The procedure for submitting a multimedia message described here is presented and explained in more detail in the unpublished international patent applications (int. reference PCT/EP03/14639 and PCT/EP2004/001697).
The transmitting terminal as well as the addressee terminal can, in each case, be a mobile network-specific terminal (for example, a mobile telephone in accordance with the GSM or UMTS standard) or a fixed network-specific terminal (for example, a cordless telephone with a cordless base station assigned to the fixed network and at least one cordless mobile unit in accordance with the DECT standard connected to the cordless base station). On the other hand it is also possible for both devices to be embodied as fixed network telephones, facsimile devices, Personal Computers or even servers.
Notification via a short message in accordance with the “Short Message Service” is used both for addressee terminals which are suitable for the multimedia message service (i.e., are MMS-enabled), and for addressee terminals which are not suitable for the multimedia message service (i.e., not MMS-enabled). Conversely, notification via a WAP push message as per the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) service is only used for addressee terminals which are suitable for the multimedia message service (i.e., MMS-enabled).
This prior art as regards notification via the short message using the Short Message Service is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows how a transmitting terminal ABE as transmitter sends a “Multimedia Message” (MM) intended for an addressee terminal ADE as receiver to a “Multimedia Message Service Center” (MMSC). This transmitted multimedia message MM enters a first execution state AZ1 at the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC and is stored in a second execution state AZ2 in a memory of the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC. In a third execution state AZ3 the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC causes the notification message MN to be sent to the addressee terminal ADE. This notification message MN is preferably sent in the fixed network using the “Short Message Service” (SMS) whereas the “Wireless Application Protocol” (WAP) service is used as the message carrier in the mobile network.
So that this notification message MN can be sent to the addressee terminal ADE, the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC checks in a fourth execution state AZ4 whether the receiver of the multimedia message MMN which belongs to the address terminal ADE and/or which the addressee terminal ADE uses is contained or registered in a user database BDB. If this is not the case, then in a fifth execution state AZ5 the notification message MN is executed as a text notification, in which case the notification message MN as first notification information preferably contains text information T1.
If, however, it is established in the fifth execution state AZ4 that the receiver is contained or registered in the user database, then in the sixth execution state AZ6 of the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC a check is made as to whether the addressee terminal ADE is suitable for the Multimedia Message Service (MMS); i.e., is MMS-enabled.
If it is not, the notification message is again executed as a text notification in the fifth execution state AZ5, in which the text information TI is contained in the notification message MN.
If, however, it is established in the sixth execution state AZ6 that the addressee terminal ADE is MMS-enabled, then in a seventh execution state AZ7 of the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC the notification message MN is executed as a binary coded notification which contains the notification message MN as binary coded information BCI.
As a result of the two requests in the fourth execution state AZ4 and in the sixth execution state AZ6, in an eighth execution state AZ8 of the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC either the binary-coded notification MN, BMI or the text notification MN, TI is sent from the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC in accordance with the SMS bearer characteristics for the notification message to a Short Message Service Center SMSC.
The notification message MN sent from the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC as binary-coded notification or text notification is forwarded by the Short Message Service Center SMSC in a ninth execution state AZ9 to the addressee terminal ADE.
As a result of this forwarded notification message MN the addressee terminal ADE, provided this is an MMS-enabled terminal which can evaluate the binary-coded notification MN, BCI, is finally in the position to fetch or download the multimedia message MM stored in the second execution state AZ2 from the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC (dashed connecting line in FIG. 1 between the addressee terminal ADE and the second execution state AZ2 in the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC).
In general, with this known execution sequence, there is the problem that the Multimedia Message Service Center MMSC transmitting the notification message or the “Gateway”, used for the transmission, in this case the Short Message Service Center SMSC, must possess knowledge of whether for the message in the addressee terminal ADE an MMS-enabled or a non-MMS-enabled terminal is involved, to enable a suitable MMS notification, the binary-coded notification MN, BCI or the text notification MN, TI to be sent.
For an SMS-based bearer for the MMS notification of MMS-enabled terminal, a short message is used which contains a notification in binary-coded form. The MMS functionality in the MMS-enabled terminal is in a position to evaluate this binary-coded notification and, for example, to fetch or download the multimedia message identified in the notification from the Multimedia Message Service Center.
For an SMS-based bearer for the MMS notification of non-MMS-enabled terminals, a short message is used which contains a notification as normal text. This text information points, for example, to an Internet address from which the corresponding multimedia message can be retrieved.
An object of the present invention is to specify a method for transmitting notification messages for submission of multimedia messages to telecommunications devices embodied as multimedia message sinks, in which the effort for transmission of the notification message and the associated administration effort in an entity sending the notification message is reduced for submission of the multimedia message to the telecommunications devices embodied as multimedia message sinks independently of their multimedia capability.